cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fight
Combat or fighting is a purposeful violent conflict meant to weaken, establish dominance over, or kill the opposition, or to drive the opposition away from a location where it is not wanted or needed. The term combat (French for fight) typically refers to armed conflict between opposing military forces in warfare, whereas the more general term "fighting" can refer to any violent conflict between individuals or nations. Combat violence can be unilateral, whereas fighting implies at least a defensive reaction. However, the terms are often used synonymously along with the term "Battle Ready". A large-scale fight is known as a battle. Synopsis Part One To the untrained eye, boxing involves little more than two fighters punching each other until one of them falls down. There’s a lot more to the sport than that, though, and Fight Night Round 4 is a game that, while not necessarily realistic, encourages you to think about every punch you throw in much the same way a real boxer does. Part Two The action is fast-paced, the career mode really sucks you in, and there are some neat online options to boot. On the flip side, the career mode places too much importance on frustrating training minigames, and all too often opponents in ranked online matches suck the fun out of the fight by mindlessly spamming punches. Regardless, Fight Night Round 4 is a great boxing game, and one that improves upon its predecessor despite a few noticeable shortcomings. History Part One You know the scene - you're busy playing it cool, biding your time and hoping against hope that no one else knows the answer. Then, all of sudden you snap into action, lazily suggesting the correct response before sitting back to bask in the warm glow of loving adoration. "Just how did you know that?", "you're a genius!", "I'm not even mad that you made us wait for 45 minutes before telling us!". Now just imagine a world in which you hadn't had that answer. It almost doesn't bear thinking about. Fortunately, you need never tempt fate again, thanks to this epic rundown of handy, informative and massively interesting movie trivia. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll even become a better person - these are the 60 greatest movie trivia facts of all time! *none of the above may actually occur, reading list does not ensure against memory lapses, smarter companions or untrustworthy people googling the answer.* Naval combat of Iquique, 21 May 1879 - oil on canvas painting by Thomas Somerscales, 19th century. Let’s say you’re out with your buddies (or maybe a lovely young lady) having a good time, when all of a sudden some jackass shoves you. You didn’t do anything to instigate the guy, but it doesn’t matter. There is a special breed of males, that when inebriated, start fights with random people. This breed, when found in their wild habitat, are often accompanied by their similarly boneheaded buddies. Or perhaps you and your posse end up in a rumble with the Socs because one of your buddies killed a Soc while trying to save Ponyboy from being drowned by a douche bag Soc. Man, I hate them Socs. Stay golden Ponyboy. What can you do to prepare for a street brawl and protect yourself in this type of situation? Here are 8 simple steps you can follow to avoid ending up in the emergency room after a street fight. #Wake up! When someone threatens you, snap to attention. Be aware of your environment. Look for objects that you can use for weapons. Searching out a place to escape to is especially important if you’re outnumbered. #Try to defuse the situation. Try to talk with the guy and calm him down. If you did something unknowingly that offended him (like looking at him funny), then apologize. Don’t let your ego get in the way of apologizing for something you didn’t do. Your first goal should be to avoid fighting. Maintain confident body language. Don’t show the guy you’re afraid. #Walk away. If talking to the knucklehead doesn’t work, start to leave the scene. But maintain alertness and walk away backwards, still facing your opponent. If he’s a no-good, yellow-belly rat, he’ll attack you from behind. #Assume a fighting position. If the jerk is still threatening you and you have nowhere to go, assume a stable fighting stance. Spread your stance to about shoulder width-apart and slightly bend your knees. The goal is to maintain balance so you don’t end up on the ground. Keep your hands up to protect your face and clench your teeth. A solid punch to an open mouth can lead to a broken jaw. #Defend yourself. The goal is to defend yourself from violent and unjustified aggression, so don’t be afraid to fight dirty. If you have any object to use as a weapon, use it. This can be anything like a chair, a bottle (extra man points for first breaking the bottle and then thrusting the jagged part at your opponent), or a 2X4. Here are some other techniques that could be used in this sort of situation: #*Knee to the groin. No explanation needed as to why this is effective. #*Low kicks to the knee, groin, or abdomen. Kick like you’re kicking down a door, using the bottom of you foot. A solid kick to one of these areas can incapacitate your attacker long enough for you to get away. #*Headbutt to the face. Your forehead is one of the hardest bones on your body. Use this to your advantage by headbutting your opponent hard across his nose. If done correctly, you can do some serious damage. #*Throw a punch. If done correctly, an overhand punch can put your attacker out of commission. #Take punches effectively. While you should do your damnedest to avoid getting punched, you can’t avoid them all. If you have to take a punch, strive to absorb it in a way that minimizes the impact and damage. #*A punch to the head. Move towards the punch, tighten your neck muscles and clench your jaw. By moving into the punch, your attacker may miss the mark wide to either side. Absorb the punch with your forehead (remember how hard it is?). If your attacker hits you there, his hand will be hurting, and you’ll have minimized the damage to yourself. #*A punch to the body. Tighten your stomach muscles, but don’t suck in your stomach. Try to shift so the punch lands on your obliques rather than directly in the stomach or vital organs. #Give your best war cry. While defending yourself, make as much noise as possible. There are two reasons for this. First is the intimidation factor. Yelling may distract and intimidate your attackers, leaving you a better chance of getting in some good blows or getting away. The second reason is to draw attention. The more people who gather around you, the easier to call a douche bag’s bluff. #Make your escape. After you have incapacitated your attacker using the methods described above, get the hell out of there. I might not have had a direct urge to inflict pain to others or get into a real fight anytime soon, but I what I really felt like doing was visualizing it. Together with the local Melbourne metal band; Naberus and the MUA; Tania we came together to create a fight scene amongst the band members. Kicks and punches where delivered, and a mash up like this have never looks better before, despite it also having a slight disturb factor. This was also a good chance for Tania to show her special effects make up skills. Part Two EA Sports has announced the card for its first Fight Night Round 4 downloadable boxer pack, due later this month. A youthful Oscar De La Hoya gets top billing, joined by the Klitschko brothers, Wladimir and Vital, as well as alternate versions of James Toney and George Foreman (fingers crossed for a Foreman Grill getup!). The pack will hit the ring at 800 ($10) and $9.99 on Xbox Live Marketplace and PlayStation Store, respectively. Around the same time the DLC hits, a free update for the game will be made available on both platforms, bringing with it new boxer gear and -- more notably -- a new, optional control scheme that ditches the analog stick in favor of punches assigned to the gamepad's face buttons. The new controls will also be available in a new demo for the title set for early September. EA hasn't mentioned why it felt compelled to introduce the new controller setup, but we think it probably has something to do with nondigitaphobia; the irrational fear of analog sticks. (It's more common than you'd think.) Speaking with Robert Morales, welterweight titlist Shane Mosley is now saying he's willing to fight anyone that Golden Boy Promotions puts in front of him, but he's also not thrilled with his promoter, a company in which he is a partner. When asked if he'd be willing to fight Paul Williams should Williams' bout with Kelly Pavlik totally collapse (which is looking more and more likely), Mosley said the following: :"At this point, I'm not even discussing who I'm going to fight. It doesn't really matter who I fight. Richard Schaefer is going to put the numbers together. Whatever makes the best sense, that's who I'm going to fight. :"I would step into the ring with anybody Richard picks. I will fight anybody at this point." As for his feelings about the way things have shaken out in the final months of 2009, Mosley is clearly not pleased and feels slighted: :"Boy is not getting the best fights out there. They are getting behind these fights with Mayweather fighting whoever he wants to fight and not getting behind Mayweather fighting the best fighter out there, and that is me. We have these guys promoting the 'best fights' and the best fighters are not in them." :"Nobody wants to lose to the best fighter, so they will fight the fighter underneath them and make the same amount of money, or more. The thing with me, when I had the chance to fight Berto or Margarito, I chose Margarito. I would have made the same amount of money to fight Berto. I wanted Margarito because he was the best fighter." :"That is the difference between real fighters and fighters who want to make money." It's a bit of a bait to get fans behind him, obviously, because Mosley is looking for the most money he can find, too. He's even flat-out said he wants nothing but big fights. Oscar de la Hoya has remarked that Shane did himself no favors by waxing Margarito the way he did in January, because now nobody wants anything to do with him. Oscar has a point there. If Mosley had won but struggled or looked at all vulnerable against the man who was then considered the top welterweight in the world, he might have found a fight with Floyd Mayweather Jr. or Manny Pacquiao. What has happened is all business. Mayweather has done this sort of thing before. He could have fought Margarito back in 2006, but instead chose to fight lineal welterweight champion Carlos Baldomir for essentially the same money. In pure boxing terms, hey, he fought the real world champion, the guy who beat the guy who beat the guy, and I don't blame him. Baldomir was a far easier matchup for Floyd than was Margarito, though I personally feel neither of them ever had a real shot at beating him. Mosley-Mayweather has had chances to get done in the past, and the last time it came up, most blamed Mosley for the bout not happening. That is what it is. Obviously Shane wants that fight now probably more than he wanted it then, because Mayweather is a bigger star now. With Pacquiao, Mosley's luck turned against him when Miguel Cotto beat Joshua Clottey, and Bob Arum had a bigger money fight on his hands between two guys he promotes instead of sharing the pot with Golden Boy. It's simple economics, and Shane understands that. But he's making his statements, and Shane Mosley is not a guy I'm going to accuse of ducking anyone. He can talk like this, because he'd fight these guys, and chances are he'll wind up in the ring with Clottey or Berto or someone else. He does know he needs to fight, and he looks genuinely willing to mix it up with the best opponent that can be found, which is probably Clottey. HBO, however, may make it more lucrative to fight Andre Berto, if that can be worked out between Golden Boy and Dan Goossen. So goes "running the numbers." Musics *Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger Trivia *Did you know Tyler Durden appears several times before being properly introduced in the movie. *Want to know more? Then keep on reading Fight Club trivia. Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends (Season 1)